


Can't sleep without you

by ZhenLe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenLe/pseuds/ZhenLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto finds out that his late-night ‘talks’ with Haru are starting to take a financial toll on his family. He’s met with an even bigger surprise when he goes to his part-time job for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't sleep without you

**Author's Note:**

> For the MakoHaru Festival on tumblr! Enjoy~

The soft breathing on the other side of the line formed a smile on Makoto’s face.

“Ne, Haru” he whispered.

“Hm?” a sleepy voice came, widening his smile even more.

“Are you sleeping?”

“Not yet…soon, maybe…”

“Okay, goodnight, Haru.”

“Goodnight.”

Haru’s soft breaths resumed their rhythm, lulling Makoto to sleep. He contributed with his own breathing, filling the wordless conversation.

Minutes passed, and neither of them had hung up. It wasn’t until awhile later before Haru broke the comfortable silence with his voice full of sleep.

“Makoto…are you still there?”

“Un. I’m right here, Haru.”

“I’m glad. But you should go to sleep, Makoto.”

“Haru should go too.”

But neither of them made a move to press the red button on their cell phones. Neither of them wanted to end the phone call. Neither of them wanted to leave the other.

It wasn’t the first time that this conversation had taken place. It was nothing new. Rather, it was somewhat habit to both of them already. And what was even more of a habit was falling asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing.

* * *

“Geez, Makoto, how often do you call Haru-kun?”

The Tachibana family was eating dinner when the question was raised by Mrs. Tachibana. Makoto looked up, spoon halfway to his mouth, confused.

“Your phone bills are so high you know, Makoto?” she sighed, not totally displeased though, “Sometimes I really wonder what you guys even talk about for so long.”

Makoto scratched his chin, laughing sheepishly with a slight blush on his face.

“Sorry kaasan, I didn’t know it cost so much money!”

“Just kidding, don’t worry about it! I know it’s for Haru-kun right?”

 Mrs. Tachibana flashed her son a knowing smile, and was immediately greeted back with an embarrassed laugh.

“Un…I guess so…”

* * *

 

A week later, Makoto found himself walking nervously towards a local supermarket. Running his hand through his chestnut hair a few times to calm his nerves, he breathed deeply and stood up straighter.

_I have to do this._

Not too long later, the brunet was standing right in front of the glass doors. He gulped, anxiety building up in every single corner of his massive body.

_Okay. Breathe in. Breathe out. I can do this._

Taking a step closer, the sliding doors parted to let him in. He was hit by a small wind of cold air and greeted with the sight of many, many colourful aisles holding different items. Makoto glanced around, hesitant, before walking to the counter.

He stepped in front of a middle-aged woman, trying her best to look enthusiastic.

“E-excuse me. I-ah, I got an offer to work here last week. And uh, I’m supposed to start work today, s-so, uhm, could you help me please?”

“Oh! You must be Tachibana-kun, right? My manager told me you’d be coming today. Would you like to follow me?”

“O-okay!”

Flustered and edgy, Makoto quietly followed behind her, wiping his clammy hands on his pants. _I can do this. I can do this!_

They came to a little side room holding rows of lockers and littered with random items of clothing, food, and many other things including newspapers and a pair of glasses.

“Here’s the staff room, your uniform is right here.”

The lady pointed to a single locker at the edge, a clean ironed uniform already hanging on in the inside.

“When you’re done changing, you can come find me. I’ll tell you what to do okay?”

Makoto took the clothes and went into changing room, only to bump into a shorter employee and knock him backwards.

“Ah! I’m so sorry!”

The brunet dropped the uniform and caught the person he had just hit. They landed on the ground with a soft thud and an ‘umpf’ from both pairs of lips. Makoto recovered quickly and, embarrassed and scared, proceeded to apologise.

“I’m so sorry, are you o–”

He stopped midsentence when he looked at the person in his arms. Eyes went wide with shock, and a fiery red blush spread across his cheeks.

“H-HARU?!”

“Makoto?”

“Haru, w-what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Haru sat up and nonchalantly brushed himself off. Makoto hurriedly released his hands from around the other’s body, face still very, very flushed.

“Ah, well, I was trying to earn a little bit of money.”

“Money? Do you need money, Makoto?”

“Not desperately, aha I just wanted to give back to my parents since my phone bills are always so hi–”

Makoto coughed quickly, face suddenly red with embarrassment. Haru wasn’t meant to find out why.

“What?”

“N-nothing much Haru. I just…well…uh…”

“Makoto. You always suck at making up excuses, don’t you?”

Makoto looked away awkwardly.

“Your phone bills are high? Is it because of me? S-should I stop calling you at night?”

“No, no Haru please don’t! I-I mean, I want to talk to Haru at night. It’s always so nice, you know? I don’t feel so alone with Haru.”

After realising what he had said, Makoto clamped his mouth shut and turned at least three shades redder than he already was. But then he noticed the slight blush on Haru’s face and immediately lit up again. _Does Haru feel embarrassed?_

“Ne, Haru. Why are you working here too?”

“Same reason as yours.” The boy shrugged, looking away and avoiding Makoto’s eyes.

_He’s definitely embarrassed._

Makoto chuckled, provoking a small glare from Haru that hid his embarrassment.

“Haru, would you like _me_ to stop calling you at night?”

“No. Why would you do that Makoto?”

“Aren’t your parents complaining about your phone bills?”

Haru looked away for a split second before turning back to face the brunet, eyes filled with fiery passion and determination.

“I don’t care. You come first. Before money. Before scolding. I don’t care if I have to work here. I-I just…”

The raven trailed off midsentence, his stoic personality back to haunt him and cause him to not want to voice his opinions.

Makoto knew though. He could read Haru just as well as he could read any other book.

“Thank you, Haru.”

Looking up in confusion, he wondered what Makoto was trying to say.

“I can’t sleep without you either.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please support me here: http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/75262066761/challenge-friendship-first-user  
> Thank you :D


End file.
